


Shelter Love

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PetVerse, Veterinarian Sam, and the angels are like dogs, basically the demons are like cats, this may or may not be considered crack I have not decided for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a mountain of paperwork to finish though, spay/neuters to schedule, a new admission to finish entering her data in the computer, and he really wanted to take Castiel outside if it was still light out when he was done with all his work. He was tired, and focused on his paperwork, and he hadn’t heard Meg slipping stealthily out of the demon room. Not until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Love

First things first. Sam needed to work up a basic admittance profile and run a few tests on her. Then she’d need to be cleaned and groomed. Then Sam could make up a nice cage for her and get her food. The shelter was already over crowded with demons, but they wouldn’t turn away an injured rescue case.

This one had to be sedated so that they could process her, she was aggressive. Someone had called in an abuse case, and the officer that went out found her tied up behind a house on a small lead, skinny and dirty. Only 110 lbs, he noted down on his chart and lifted her off the scale. Laying her down on the stainless steel table, he drew a few tubes of blood to send off for testing. Her pale skin was mottled with sores and the skin around her neck was raw - possibly infected - from the choke chain she’d been on. Sam still got angry when he saw how bad people treated their pets.

After he’d gotten all her vitals, noting the small horns curling up from her forehead at 3.5 inches which would place her at about fifteen years, and her tail at 32 in long, he set her in the large sink basin to wash her. Her long brown hair was matted and he figured he’d probably have to cut it all off. He set to washing it though, and it managed to untangle most of it with his fingers.

After she was cleaned off and looking much better without layers of grime, he set her back on the exam table. Rubbing a salve over her sores, he bandaged the worst ones around her neck and a few patches down her body. He clipped her nails and brushed her hair out the rest of the way. She stayed under for the whole exam, thankfully.

He had a cage prepared in the demon room, some of the other friendly demons yipping for attention or treats as he lined the cage with blankets and put a bowl of food laced with antibiotics in there for her. She was so tiny and underfed, he hoped she’d have a healthy appetite. Closing and latching the cage, he slid a name plaque into the door.

'Meg’

-

The shelter Sam worked as a veterinarian at ended up with too many demons too often. People didn’t treat them very well. They always said that demons were mean, aloof, cruel, spiteful, not friendly enough, not fun enough. Sam had met plenty of clingy, sweet demons. It just depended on how they were raised and handled. If you raised a demon to love and be good, they could be wonderful pets.

They did tend to be a lot more independent and lower maintenance than angels. They didn’t have to be taken out to aviaries to fly every now and then, they didn’t have a lot of grooming needs like the angels had for their wings, and they were typically much smaller. Sam thought demons were great pets, you just had to keep their nails trimmed and keep toys around for them to maul and they could be trained not to shred furniture. People just tended to be lazy and uninterested in training their demons well.

The shelter had a large room where the demons were kept, several windows along one wall, two walls lined with cages, one where the door opened was lined with shelves to keep supplies. There were some demons who were well behaved and could roam outside the cages and play. They always loved laying in the sun light, demons liked to stay warm. There were large scratching posts floor to ceiling with platforms for them to perch and little runways going up along the top of the walls for them to run around and play. It was a nice set up.

There were several other rooms for angels in the shelter, because they needed a lot more space in their cages. At least the shelter had gotten funding for a modest outside aviary a few years back and they could take the angels out to fly. Sam thought it was too cruel to keep them in cages without letting them stretch their wings. Some angels didn’t get adopted for years. He was glad to work at a no kill shelter, but it was painful to watch lonely animals overlooked for too long. The angels were doing much better in their moods with access to somewhere to fly now.

The demon room was towards the front where the reception was. Down a hallway with the kitchen and laundry area through a door to the right and the medical clinic to the left, the angels rooms were in the back with a door out to the aviary. It was a bit small for the volume that they had, but they did the best they could.

-

One of Sam’s favorite angels was sulking again. The poor guy had been in the shelter for nearly two years now. He was very shy with new people though, and tended to lash out sometimes when he was scared, but once he got to know you he was very sweet. The problem was that people coming in for a few hours to adopt didn’t have the chance to get to know him.

Sam took him outside on a bright Saturday for some quality time in the aviary. Castiel curled up in his lap after flying, and let Sam groom his wings. They were massive black wings, absolutely gorgeous in Sam’s opinion but unfortunately very rare. Superstitious people thought that angels with black wings were bad luck. The angels that had puffy white wings were the ones that got adopted the fastest.

Castiel rubbed his head affectionately against Sam’s thigh as he brushed through the angel’s sleek feathers. If Sam had the space in his apartment, he would have adopted Castiel months ago. He doubted his demon, Ruby, would take too well to other pets though. She was very territorial and over protective of him.

Sam sighed when he had to take Castiel back in. There were too many angels that needed to be let out to fly and too many demon cages to clean, he couldn’t spend all afternoon with his favorite. It just wasn’t fair. Castiel knew it was coming when Sam stopped petting him, and looked up at Sam with a quivering lip and those big blue eyes.

How someone hadn’t decided to take him home yet was a mystery to Sam.

-

Wednesday proved to be a very eventful day. And not in the 'planned community outreach bustle’ kind of eventful.

A demon had escaped it’s cage and then broke out of the demon room, wreaked havoc through the shelter and managed to evade everyone, then somehow broke in to the angels room.

It was Meg. Of course it was Meg. At least the angels were all kept in their cages. Meg was just running around, climbing on the cages, hissing and thwapping her tail against the cages and riling up all the angels. They growled and reached for her and slammed their wings against their cages. It was chaos.

Amelia teamed up with Sam to get the demon under control. She was sitting on top of Castiel’s cage swatting down through the bars at him while Castiel sat with his wings tucked in neat glaring at her unimpressed. At least it got her to stay still for a minute. Sam manned the catch pole while Amelia manned the tranq shot. They both got scratched up from flailing claws - from the angels reaching out of their cages and from Meg - but they got her back to her cage.

She had been a problem demon since the moment she got to the shelter. Sam knew that with some quality one on one time and some training she’d make a sweet - if cantankerous - pet. But stunts like this were not helping her case.

They really needed to get a lock for her cage because she had the latch figured out two days after being there. She was very clever.

-

Sam was the last one left in the office that Sunday. They were closed to the public on Sunday and only had a small shift to take care of the animals. The last volunteer at the shelter, Kevin, had left after finishing a load of bedding and the rest of the dishes that needed cleaning. Everyone was fed, cages were clean. Kevin was a good kid, Sam knew he was volunteering so it would look good on his college resumes, but he always put forth the effort and he genuinely cared. Sam liked him.

He had a mountain of paperwork to finish though, spay/neuters to schedule, a new admission to finish entering her data in the computer, and he really wanted to take Castiel outside if it was still light out when he was done with all his work. He was tired, and focused on his paperwork, and he hadn’t heard Meg slipping stealthily out of the demon room. Not until it was too late.

The shelter was normally pretty noisy. Animals bickering with their neighbors, crying for attention, throwing things across the rooms. There was always lots of hissing and growling. Sam was used to it. But the sounds he started hearing coming out of the main hallway that lead to the angel room, yeah no that wasn’t normal.

There were double doors with little glass windows on the top that lead to the hallway. Sam peered through the door first to check the situation. He was shocked still by what he saw. Meg had gotten out of her cage and room again, but she wasn’t alone. Either she had broken Castiel out of his cage, or he had gotten himself out. At least whatever it was they were doing, they weren’t doing it in the room where the rest of the angels were. They were rolling around in the corner of the hallway.

No. No not quite rolling. Castiel’s wings were moving with such a flurry it was kind of hard to see, but he was kneeling behind Meg. His wings snapped out, banging against the wall, and Sam saw scores of claw marks down his chest that were deep enough to bleed. Meg was on her hands and knees in front of him, yowling as he thrust in to her.

Oh god they were mating. Well. Angels and demons couldn’t properly mate. Sam had never even heard of the two species having sex before. They were, they were just going at it. Castiel had Meg’s tail wrapped around a forearm and he was gripping the base of it as he pounded in to her and beat his wings. Meg, hair wild and lips red - Sam couldn’t tell if was her blood or the angel’s - she was snarling and clawing at the floor and pushing her hips back.

Sam shook himself mentally. He needed help. There was no way he was going to break this up on his own. Shuffling quickly down the hall back to the office, he called Amelia.

-

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t even think an angel and a demon would have intercourse.”

“Me neither.”

“They look pretty sedate now.”

“They were really going at it Amelia, I mean some of the wounds on Castiel’s chest might need to be sewn up.”

He and Amelia were both still standing outside the doors to the hallway, looking in.

Castiel and Meg had stopped … mating, or whatever they were trying to do, before Amelia had gotten to the shelter. Now they were just, well Sam wasn’t sure. They were both curled up together on their sides, Castiel snug behind Meg, one of his wings draped over her. He had an arm tucked under her head. Meg was licking the raw wounds on his forearm, and Castiel was running the fingers of his free hand through her hair. Were they grooming each other?

Sam was curious about one thing though. “Do you think an angel’s knot would actually catch in a demon?”

Amelia hummed next to him, considering. “I wouldn’t think so. A female demon’s vaginal canal is usually torn during coitus from the barbed tip on the male’s penis, so how would a male angel manage to knot a female demon? She could easily get away from that.”

“Yeah. So what are they doing?”

“I think they’re grooming each other.”

“Should we split them up?”

“Well we have to take them back to their cages. We could always bring Meg out to the aviary some time with Castiel, see if they get along well.”

“That would be kind of sweet, an angel and a demon becoming friends.”

“You know how hard it would be to get them adopted together. Should we try to keep them apart, or let them be friends?”

“Honestly, if it gets Meg to behave better I’d say it’s a good thing.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, “All right, lets get the tranqs and get them separated. We need to check their injuries and put them in their cages but we can schedule some play time for them in the aviary.”

Sam nodded, then remembered, “The tranqs are in the clinic, past them.”

“Maybe we could ease around them?”

Sam pushed the door open tentatively, taking a step into the hallway. Meg immediately glared at him and started hissing, while Castiel wrapped a wing tighter around her growled.

Yeah, no, that was not going to happen. Sam backed up and closed the door.

“Shit. What now?”

Amelia shrugged, “I guess we wait until they fall asleep.”

In the hallway, Meg had curled up into a tighter ball, running her fingers through the feathers of Castiel’s wing as he nuzzled against her neck.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
